


5 Times Jack Saved Ianto's Arse...And One Time He Didn't

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many, many different versions of "saving Ianto's arse".</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jack Saved Ianto's Arse...And One Time He Didn't

One

_Crash_. Ianto ducked behind a pillar as debris flew past him. Since when did Weevils throw cinderblocks to help them hunt? Panting, Ianto scrambled to press his comm. “Jack, I need you. Southwest side of the building, four Weevils…”

_Behind him_. Ianto darted away from the pillar just as a Weevil’s arm slashed at the air where he had been. Flat-out running, Ianto didn’t even try to find his Weevil spray. It would do no good against four Weevils, even if by some luck none of these four had the immunity to the spray that was on the rise. Slipping slightly on his dress shoes, Ianto turned a corner of the car park, scanning the area furiously for somewhere to hide. “Ianto? Ianto!”

Ianto’s lungs were burning, but he pressed the comm. “Jack. Around…back…outside…” Ianto couldn’t speak anymore; the Weevil’s were catching up and he was out of breath. 

Jack’s desperate voice crackled in his ear again. “Ianto, take a left, come back down the other side of the building. There’s a cellar. I’m coming toward you, just hold on.”

Ianto didn’t bother responding. With a burst of speed he flung himself around the next corner, dashing down the straightaway toward the basement. A moment later and he saw Jack vaulting over a wall of the car park, careening past him. “Jack!” Ianto half-turned, but Jack was already shoving him toward the basement. 

“Ianto, no! Into the cellar, please! I’ll live.” For a desperate moment their eyes connected, ignoring the Weevils gaining on them. Ianto knew Jack was right, but he felt like a coward using him as a human shield. Ianto could see that Jack understood, but he could also see the open fear in Jack’s eyes – fear that was brought about by the thought of Ianto’s death. Ianto reached out at the same second Jack did and their hands met, just for a moment, just long enough to communicate all those unspoken words left between them.

With that, Jack raced toward the Weevils, and Ianto ran the last few meters to the cellar, throwing himself in and locking the door. As soon as he was secure Ianto ripped the earpiece out of his ear. He knew what was coming, the sounds he was about to hear. He didn’t need to hear them again. 

Ianto waited, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five seconds. The Weevils, once they finished with Jack, knew Ianto was in the cellar. Above his head they sniffed and scratched and snapped, trying to figure out the cellar door. Ianto rested his head in his hands as he waited, knowing they’d tire eventually. He slipped his comm back in his ear as he waited, and was relieved when he heard Gwen’s voice. “Ianto? Jack? Where are you?”

“Gwen. Jack’s down, I’m…” Ianto winced, knowing how it would sound. “I’m in a cellar, southeast side of the car park. Four Weevils have me pinned down.”

Bless Gwen for her understanding. She could be dense, but there were times when her better nature took over. Without missing a beat, or asking for further details, she replied “On my way, Ianto.”

Ianto waited, listening to the sounds of the Weevils grow fainter. They must have caught Gwen’s scent and headed off after her. Cautiously, Ianto unlocked the cellar door and lifted it just a few centimeters, glancing around. He couldn’t see or hear the Weevils; they were definitely gone. As his eyes swept across the ground, they came to rest on Jack’s body, meters away. One last precautionary sweep, and Ianto flung open the cellar door, racing over to Jack. Falling to his knees he gathered Jack up, cradling his head and torso in his lap. 

Jack was in a sorry state, even though the wounds were healing in front of Ianto. Deep cuts and bites formed red gashes across his torso, arms, and neck. Ianto noticed a bottle of Weevil spray on the ground. Without shifting too much, he managed to pick it up and shake it. Empty. So those Weevils were immune to the spray. Ianto shivered, glad he hadn’t stopped to try and use it. As the wounds continued to close up, Ianto glanced around again, scanning for more Weevils. Luckily he neither saw nor heard them, and he returned his attention to Jack’s pale face. 

Stroking his face gently, Ianto hummed a little nursery rhyme he remembered from his childhood. He couldn’t even remember the real words, just sounds and a vague tune, but it still soothed him to hum it. A moment later, and Jack gasped and jerked beneath him, trying to fly forward as his eyes darted around. “Shh. Jack, Jack.”

Jack’s arms flew up, seeking Ianto’s body and face. His gaze followed his hands, and he finally smiled. “Good. I thought…”

Ianto shook his head and looked away, deflecting. “Come on, let’s get you up. I think Gwen is trying to catch them.” 

Jack surged forward in Ianto’s arms, and rolled his way into a standing position. Ianto hauled himself to his feet a bit less enthusiastically: Jack’s body healing faster meant he wasn’t sore for long, but Ianto was. As Ianto straightened he pulled Jack close. “Jack…” He stared into Jack’s eyes, frowning.

Jack just stared back, face softening in sympathy and…something else. He placed a hand on Ianto’s cheek. “I would die forever to keep you alive. Don’t ever think differently. Just let me save you.”

Swallowing, Ianto glanced down at the ground, reluctant to look into Jack’s eyes and face all of the emotions swirling there. Ianto felt Jack’s fingers on his chin, gently tilting his head up. His eyes closed as he leaned forward and met Jack’s lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, Jack’s expression changed into a wicked grin. “So, ready to get these Weevils?”

Ianto nodded back solemnly, pulling out his gun and cocking it. “Yes, sir.”

Two

“Ianto Jones, you get your bottom back in this house this instant! You’re too young to be playing in the street this late!”

Blue eyes peered up from a mop of curly, light hair. Ianto Jones, six years old and therefore definitely old enough to play outside at dusk, ignored his mom and ran across the street to the playground. 

“Ianto! Ianto! You’re going to get it when your father gets home!” 

Ianto ignored his mom, racing to the swing set. He always loved the swings. He had just figured out how to push himself on the swings, using his legs, and he never wanted to leave. He could feel like flying on the swings, like he had superpowers, like he was in space, like he was anywhere but here…

Tongue peeking out from his mouth in concentration, Ianto wrapped chubby fingers around the chains on the swing as he pulled himself onto the seat with some difficulty. Finally settled, he began rocking back and forth, trying to get a momentum going. The first few seconds were always the hardest, but soon he managed to rock the swing back and forth enough to get his legs pumping, and soon after that he was swinging higher and higher, practically going over the top (he figured). 

Gazing out at the landscape spread out in front of him, Ianto pumped his legs harder. Every time he got to the top of his arc, he would strain his neck and look, trying to see something new, something different. Then he would begin to fall back down, and he would pump again, straining his neck the next time he reached the apex of his arc. 

As he pushed the swing higher and higher, he felt the chain jolt sometimes on the apex. It wasn’t coming loose: it was loosing tension, where his momentum was ending and gravity was beginning. Ianto ignored it; so far it hadn’t spelt disaster for him. If he could just get a few centimeters higher, he was sure he could see something new, something exciting…

One moment Ianto was leaning forward, craning his neck at the apex, the next, he was flying through the air, all protection and security gone. His arms flailed and legs kicked, as if he could do something to stop the ground that was racing toward him, too fast…

“Whoa! Gotchya!” Strong arms and a broad chest were the next things Ianto felt encircling him, instead of the hard ground. Fearfully, Ianto glanced up at the man who caught him. Bright blue eyes stared down, and a grin was splitting his face. “You okay?

Ducking his head into the man’s chest, Ianto squirmed and tried to get away. “Whoa there, it’s alright. Here, I’m putting you down.” The man set Ianto down, and he backed away quickly. Once Ianto felt he was at a safe distance, he stopped and stared at the man. He seemed very tall, and very strong, but not _too_ scary. 

“Why are you wearing a big coat? It’s not that cold.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up and Ianto had to giggle at his expression. The man smiled back and crouched down, bringing himself eye-level with Ianto. “I’m a Captain. It’s my Captain coat.”

Ianto eyed it critically. Eventually, he came to a decision. “I like it. It’s big, and the buttons are neat.” 

The Captain grinned some more. “The buttons are pretty neat, yeah.” Glancing down at something on his wrist, the man frowned. “Hey young man, I have to get going, alright? Will you do me a favor?” Ianto stared solemnly back at the Captain. “Promise me you won’t swing so high anymore, alright? And hold on tighter. You could have broken your arm, or worse.” 

Seriously blue eyes regarded Jack as he nodded. “Okay, Captain. Promise.”

Reaching out, the Captain ruffled Ianto’s hair with a big hand, then stood. “Bye.”

With that, the man took off at a run away from Ianto. Ianto waved after him for a moment, before running back to his mom. Maybe he wasn’t old enough to be out here this late. 

Three

Ianto fumbled with his pint a bit, staring down into the amber liquid within. He waited patiently, resisting the temptation to check his watch for the umpteenth time. He knew what time it was without looking anyway: eight thirty-five. Thirty-five minutes later than the time Jack had said he would meet him at the bar. Not that this sort of thing was uncommon; after all, Torchwood didn’t exactly lend itself to normal hours, or time off, or dinner dates…

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Ianto brought the pint up to his lips and took another sip. He had managed to nurse it for the past forty minutes (because of course he showed up early, even though he _knew_ Jack would be late), but the bartender was starting to eye him irritably. Either he needed to buy another drink in the next fifteen minutes, or he’d be getting politely bothered to leave. Or perhaps not so politely, Ianto reconsidered, stealing a glance at the surly-looking bartender. 

Breaking the promise he made to himself, Ianto glanced down at his watch again. Eight thirty-eight. Fantastic. Ianto took a longer gulp from his beer. No real point in nursing it now, he was going to be leaving soon anyways. Eight forty-five, that’s how long he’d wait. Ianto pulled at the PDA on his hip and checked it. No rift alerts. He could understand if there was a rift alert. Then again, if there were one, he’d be at Jack’s side, instead of sitting in a bar like some sort of lost little puppy…

“Anyone sitting next to you, lad?” Ianto slid his eyes over to the man standing next to him. Tall, a bit gangly, but cute in that Irish-rogue sort of way. Bright green eyes, dark brown hair tussled every which-way. 

            Ianto sighed and shook his head. “No, mate. Guess not. I’m leaving now too, anyways.” Ianto made to stand up and leave a pound on the table, when the man next to him grabbed his wrist. Resisting the impulse to jerk his wrist out of the guy’s grip, his eyes still slid to stare none-too-kindly at the hand. Irish-boy didn’t seem to get the hint, because he just tugged on Ianto’s wrist until he sat back down. 

            “Aw come on, sit and have a pint, on me. Looks like you could do some cheering up. What happened, some lass stand you up?”

            Glancing toward the door, then at his watch, Ianto tried his best to brush the man off. “Boyfriend, actually.” There, that should scare him off.

            The man’s eyebrows shot up into his hair, but then a grin slid across his face. Oh, fantastic, a gay Irishman. Just his luck. Weren’t they all Catholic or something? Then again, that didn’t really say much… “No kidding? Well now I’ve gotta buy you a pint, a conciliatory sort of thing. My lad just dumped me, too. I know what you’re going through. Hey, two pints over here!” 

            Ianto rolled his eyes and glanced at the door. Bloody hell, why couldn’t Jack show up? Ianto blinked as a cold pint slid into his hand. The Irish man was holding his pint up, trying to toast with Ianto. “Come on, let’s have us a toast. To dumping our loser boyfriends.”

            Ianto’s lips pressed together in a thin line. “Listen…”

            “Name’s Colin. What’s yours?”

            Without even thinking, Ianto replied. “Ianto. Listen Colin…”

            “Ianto? That a Welsh name?” 

            Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes again. Had he met the only Irishman on the planet with any sort of attention span? Of course, his luck was that he had, and he just happened to be interested in him. Great. “Yes. Colin, listen, me and my boyfriend haven’t broken up, so just keep your toast to yourself, alright?”

            Colin leaned back in his chair and scoffed. Ianto thought it was unbecoming and arrogant of him, though it was obvious Colin thought it looked hot. “Well, he stood you up, right? Come on…” Colin leaned in close and Ianto forced himself not to lean away, “…how about we get a little revenge, yeah?”

            “Revenge on who?”

            Both men’s heads shot up and looked at the tall man with the American accent standing behind them. Ianto sighed and smiled. He couldn’t remember being so relieved to see Jack. Not including after his hiatus, but then again, he was kind of angry at that time. Then again, he was kind of angry right now, Ianto remembered. He stifled the anger for a moment. “Jack, I’d like you to meet Colin. He seems to think I should shag him to get back at you for making me wait…” Ianto checked his watch casually, “…forty-three minutes.”

            Jack quirked an eyebrow and smiled down at Colin, who was now visibly shrinking into his seat. “Oh yeah? Well, only if I get to watch. Then again, I suppose that would be more reward than revenge, huh?”

            Ianto nodded solemnly. “You have a bad habit of getting those two confused.”

            Jack glanced back at Ianto and flashed a smile, before turning back to Colin. “Well, what do you think, Colin? I could lend a helping hand too, don’t have to just watch from the sidelines…”

            Practically sliding down the barstool, Colin backed away from the two. “No, no…sorry, lads. Didn’t mean to cause trouble. I’ll just…” with that, Colin darted away to some darker corner of the bar.

            Ianto waited as Jack stared after the Irishman for a moment. He could tell he was grinning, even with his back turned to him. Sure enough, when Jack turned around a big, goofy smile was plastered across his face. “Guess I shouldn’t make you wait, huh? I’m at risk of loosing you to hunky Irishmen.”

            Carefully Ianto schooled his face into an expression of careful indifference. “Maybe, you never know. I was getting a bit antsy waiting for you. No telling what I might have done, given another five or ten minutes. He was rather cute, like you said. Plus I think I might have a fetish for foreign accents.”

            For a split second worry flickered across Jack’s face before his eyes narrowed. “Oh…you’re going to pay for that, Ianto Jones.” Jack leaned in so that their faces with centimeters apart. “I think we are going to forgo dinner and drinks tonight, in favor of _my_ revenge on _you_ , for even teasing me about that.”

            Ianto looked mock-aghast. “Me? I’m the one that is going to pay? You had me waiting at the bar for forty-five minutes, vulnerable to horny Irishmen.”

            Jack leaned in even closer, tilting his head slightly so their lips were millimeters apart. “Yeah, but I did save you, didn’t I?” 

            Damn Captain Jack Harkness and his fifty-first century pheromones. Ianto felt his heart begin racing, and his eyes slipped closed on their own accord. “I…yes. You saved me. Thank you, sir. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

            Apparently that was the answer Jack was looking for, because in the next moment he closed the space left between their lips and pressed them together. Ianto melted into the kiss, tongue sliding over Jack’s and into his mouth. He reached up and dragged Jack’s head closer, as if he could, with a hand on the back of his neck. Before he even knew what he as doing he had spread his legs and Jack slipped between them, standing there and kissing him soundly. 

            Too soon, Jack broke the kiss, and a slightly dizzy Ianto tried to come back to himself. Jack hadn’t stepped away, and Ianto felt himself blushing as he realized where he was. People might not have been noticeably looking, but they were trying too hard to appear like they hadn’t noticed for them not to have. “Jack…”

            Jack captured Ianto’s hands as he tried to push the Captain away. The least he could do was step out from between Ianto’s legs… “Skip dinner and drinks, then?”

            Without even looking around, Ianto stood up, straightened his suit jacket, and dragged Jack out of the bar. He wasn’t that hungry anyways.

 Four           

Straightening out his tie and waistcoat, Ianto shrugged his suit jacket back on. What was that, the fourth time today? Second, or fourth? Ianto considered, a thoughtful expression on his face as he walked down from Jack’s office to the coffee machine. Well, that depended if he counted every time he had gotten off, Jack had gotten off, or both had. He had twice, once this morning in bed, then once in the office. Jack had four times: bed, shower, office, and just now in his office again. It was almost embarrassing, loosing the battle of stamina to a man so many times his age, but then again, maybe the immortality had something to do with that. Quick healing time, quick recovery time? The two rates of “recovery”, as it were, might even be correlated. He’d have to starting timing them, gathering data…

“Ianto! Where’s that coffee?!” Owen’s voice started Ianto out of his reverie. Right, coffee. Glancing down Ianto noticed that he had managed to brew everyone’s cups during his little day-dream. 

“On my way Owen, and if you yell for it again I’m putting you on decaf until you learn some manners. Even grade-school children say ‘please’.”

Hurrying over, Ianto set the cup on Tosh’s workstation, then Gwen’s, before he got to Owen. Currently, Owen was elbows deep in an alien corpse, one eye squinting shut, mouth twisted in concentration. Ianto raised the tray slightly in question. “Yeah Yan, just set it on the ground there, I’ll grab it. Oh, and did you dig up those archive files for me on this wanker? I can’t find its digestive tract, unless it’s some sort of plant...” Owen pulled his arms out the alien with a sickening slurp and stared exasperatedly at Ianto. “I’m blind here, I need those files. Well?”

Ianto froze. Bugger. He had meant to get those files right after Owen had asked for them earlier, but then Jack had needed his “assistance” in his office, then he had to make coffee for everyone, then Jack needed his “assistance” again…

For a split second Ianto stood there, considering those options. Just as Owen’s eyes were narrowing and Ianto knew he would have to answer him, a hand clapped on his shoulder. “Ianto, you left these in my office.”

Spinning around, Ianto glanced up at Jack’s smiling face. Staring a moment, Ianto almost forgot what he had said, until Jack thrust a stack of files in his hands. “The files for Owen?” 

Glancing in shock between the files in his hand and Jack, who was still just _smiling_ , Ianto flipped open the top file folder. It actually was the file he had meant to pull for Owen. He hadn’t pulled it and forgotten about it, had he? Another glance at Jack’s face dispelled that notion: Jack was looking too smug for Ianto to have pulled the file himself. Jack must have done this. But Jack didn’t even know how to work the archives…

“Ah, yes. Thanks Jack. Here you go, Owen.” Ianto set the file down next to the coffee mug. Owen gave Ianto a little wave as he tried to rip off the soiled latex gloves and arms that he had on. 

            A moment of staring later, and Ianto was being shaken out of his reverie by a soft squeeze on his waist. “Ianto, office?” Eyes wide, Ianto spun on his heel and followed Jack to his office, ignoring the knowing looks he was sure Tosh and Gwen were shooting each other. 

            Once in the relative privacy of the office, Ianto lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. “What was that?”

            Jack just sat on his desk, grinning smugly as he sipped from the coffee mug he had stolen from Ianto while he was distracted. “I didn’t retrieve those files?”

            He asked it like a question, even though he already knew the answer. Jack shook his head. “Nope.”

            Ianto jabbed his finger accusingly at Jack. “You retrieved those files?”

            Jack nodded, obviously supremely proud of himself. “Yup.”

            Oh no. A thought occurred to Ianto. “Are my archives a mess?” 

            Setting his coffee mug down on his desk, Jack strolled over to Ianto, grabbing his belt and pulling him close. “Now, why would I do that, when I know it would make you mad? I did something nice. Saved you from Owen’s wrath.”

            Ianto’s eyes narrowed. Oh. Well, now this made more sense. “Yes, you did. I suppose you’re expecting a reward?”

            Jack’s response was to pull Ianto’s stopwatch out from his pocket. When had he gotten his hands on that? Must have been that last time they - “Well, it’s already been…nine minutes since the last time.”

            Ianto groaned and leaned his forehead against Jack’s, who just giggled in response. “Jack, there’s no way. How about this, I do something special for you tonight, when I’ve had some time to recover.”

            Keeping his forehead pressed to Ianto’s, Jack appeared to be considering. “Special? Whatever I want?”

            Knowing he would regret it later, Ianto nodded. “Within reason. Nothing that’ll get us arrested.” Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack, feeling the beginning of a pout on his lips. The kiss effectively silenced the pout and complaint, as Jack happily opened his mouth and reciprocated the kiss. Pulling back, Ianto leaned in for a quick peck on his lips before releasing Jack. “Alright Jack. Now let me go, I need to go to work. Can’t have you paying me for no reason. And before you even say it…” Ianto glared at Jack “…being paid for sex is illegal, so no, that cannot be my official job here at Torchwood.”

            Jack grinned wide, then snapped his fingers in apparent distress. “And I had already filled out the proper paperwork, too.”

            By then Ianto had already started out of the office, coffee tray in hand. “It’s illegal, there is no proper paperwork for it.” 

            Just as Ianto opened the door Jack decided to shout back “Tonight, Ianto, you promised! I saved you, you owe me.”

            Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed, straightening his coat jacket again as he walked away from Jack’s office. He ignored the looks from his coworkers and hurried down to the archives. Now he just had five hours to wait, and consider exactly what sort of special reward Jack had in mind for himself. 

Five

“Jack…I can’t…” 

Soft blue eyes peered down at Ianto as Jack pulled a finger out of Ianto’s ass. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Jack crawled up Ianto’s body so he was lying flush on him, groins connecting and sending little jolts of electricity through Ianto’s system. Ianto did his best to stifle a gasp, and looked down to smile at Jack. “It’s just, I’m a bit…sore.”

A trademark Captain Jack Harkness eyebrow shot up and Ianto groaned. “Sore?”

Stretching his neck up, Ianto kissed Jack softly. “Well, we’ve been having a lot of sex, and I fell today when we were chasing that Weevil…”

A muffled snort escaped from Jack and Ianto pulled his lips away, slapping Jack on the arm as he let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Oi! It hurt, alright? And it’s not funny.”

Jack smirked. “It was a little funny. You just looked so cute in your suit, falling right onto your perfect behind…” As he spoke, Jack’s hand drifted south again, and he punctuated his last word with a firm squeeze to said perfect behind. 

Ianto winced and shoved Jack. “Jack, I’m sore. Stop it. It’s not happening.”

Reluctantly Jack pulled his hand away and rested his cheek on Ianto’s chest. “Hm.”

Sighing, Ianto stroked Jack’s hair soothingly. “Jack, what do you want to do?” Ianto quickly amended his question. “Besides me.” Ianto felt Jack shaking against him with laughter at his witty retort being cut off. “I could give you a blow job, or a hand job…” Ianto purposefully lowered his voice a bit, drawing out the Welsh vowels that he knew Jack loved a bit more than necessary. Sure enough, he could feel Jack’s hips twitch against his in anticipation. Ianto allowed himself a satisfied little smirk. 

Suddenly Jack’s weight and warmth was gone as he rolled off. Ianto raised himself up and looked over at Jack, who was…oh, oh…Ianto’s eyes widened and his cock twitched at the sight next to him. Jack had rolled onto his stomach, ass in the air, two fingers thrusting into himself, preparing. Ianto’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he watched. “Jack…” the single syllable sounded more like a groan than a name. 

Jack twisted his head to look at Ianto, face flushed and grinning. “Well, if your ass is too sore, we’ll just have to use mine.”

Ianto’s eyes stayed wide as he inched over to Jack, stare transfixed on the fingers sliding in and out of Jack, disappearing and reappearing between those two perfect globes. “Jack…” Ianto reached out and touched a hand to Jack’s thigh, who shuddered delectably in response. Ianto groaned as he watched the two fingers scissoring inside Jack and _twist_. Jack let out a groan beneath him, and Ianto pried his eyes away for a moment to look down at Jack’s flushed face pressed into the mattress, eyes closed and sweat beading on his upper lip. 

Throwing himself forward, Ianto licked the sweat off Jack’s lip before thrusting his tongue into Jack’s mouth. Jack’s eyes flew open before he closed them again, kissing Ianto as well as he could from his position. Ianto cupped a hand to Jack’s cheek as they kissed, tongues sloppily sliding over each other from arousal. As he pulled back Ianto tugged at Jack’s bottom lip with his teeth before releasing him. Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Ianto’s breath quickened just at the sight of Jack’s arousal. A moment later his lips moved “Ianto, if you don’t fuck me quick, I’m going to have to flip you over, Weevil hunting injury be damned.”

Scrambling, Ianto positioned himself behind Jack. “Are…are you…” Ianto gulped as he stared down at Jack, who was now thrusting three fingers into himself, hips pushing back on his every thrust. 

“Lube, here…” Ianto scrambled for the lube Jack had clenched in his other hand. With shaking fingers he squeezed some onto his hand and stroked his cock. The tension was more than he was used to, and the cool, slick liquid did nothing to dampen his arousal. 

“Jack, are you sure…”

A strangled, huffing laugh escaped Jack’s throat as he removed his own fingers. “Ianto, go.”

That was all Ianto needed to hear before he thrust into that warm, tight heat. Both men groaned as Ianto slowly entered Jack, trying his best not to hurt him. It was so tight, Ianto couldn’t believe Jack could take it…and then Ianto slid home, hips pressed flush with Jack’s ass. Both men were breathing heavily, and Ianto waited a moment, enjoying the sensation of being enveloped by Jack. Then Jack’s hips moved back into Ianto, and he gasped. “Ah, Jack…”

“Ianto, _move_.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ianto pulled his hips back, then thrust them back into Jack. He repeated the movement a few more times, just slowly trying to get used to the sensation without coming. Soon Jack grew impatient and started pushing back on Ianto, forcing him in deeper. Ianto groaned and clutched at Jack’s hips, fingers scrambling for purchase on the sweaty flesh. 

Beneath him, Jack adjusted his position, raising himself onto both arms, giving himself more leverage to thrust back onto Ianto. Reaching an arm awkwardly back, Jack grabbed onto Ianto’s hips. “Ianto…come on…” Ianto fumbled and grasped at Jack’s hand on his hip, entwining their fingers before slamming his hips into Jack. “Ah! There, again, Ianto, good, again…” Ianto was breathing hard, but pulled out and slammed forward his hips again, feeling Jack shaking beneath him. He must be hitting his prostate, Ianto had a moment to muse, before Jack began thrusting so forcefully back onto him that he lost all ability for coherent thought.

Ianto leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Jack’s back, hand still gripping Jack’s on his hips. His hips thrust into Jack, skin slapping and sliding as their sweat mingled and fell to the sheets. Ianto squeezed tighter on Jack’s hand as he felt his arousal growing, threatening to cascade over. “Ianto…please…” Through the haze of his own arousal Ianto realized what Jack was asking and reached his right hand down to Jack’s weeping cock, smearing precome down the shaft before fisting it in time with his thrusts. Beneath him Jack keened, hand digging into Ianto’s hip and fingers. Two thrusts and Ianto knew he couldn’t hold on any more, not with the way Jack was clenching around him, the muscles tightening and squeezing him, _so tight_ …

With a cry Ianto came inside Jack, hips jerking before he collapsed. Jack collapsed beneath him, and the two fell unceremoniously onto the bed. For a few moments Ianto just breathed deep, feeling Jack’s heartbeat beneath his chest. As he came back to himself, Ianto tried to move his trapped hand, worried about Jack’s own state of arousal. A moment’s consideration made him realize that his hand was sticky and wet, and that he had nothing to worry about for Jack’s sake. 

Ianto carefully pulled himself out, extracting his arm and rolling off Jack. He glanced down at his hip: bruised from Jack’s grip. Even when he was on bottom, Jack managed to bruise him. Ianto wiped his right hand on the sheets, then rolled over to look at Jack. His face was pressed into the mattress, and for a fleeting moment Ianto wondered if Jack hadn’t liked it. “Jack…” Ianto reached a tentative hand forward to touch Jack’s shoulder.

An instant later and Jack was on top of Ianto, smothering him with kisses and love bites. “So good Ianto, so good…you’re fantastic, you know that? First time, and you managed…so good…”

Ianto, embarrassed by the praise, shoved Jack off of him. “Act like I’m some sort of blushing virgin…” he grumbled. 

            Beside him Jack raised himself onto one elbow, gazing at him. “Just complimenting your performance.”

            Ianto tried rolling his eyes, but half way through opted for shutting his eyes and smiling. “Well, the pleasure’s all mine.” A strong hand tugged at his shoulder and Ianto sighed, rolling into Jack’s embrace. 

            Jack pressed his lips to the top of Ianto’s head and mumbled. “You know, anytime you need a rest, we can do that.”

            Shifting, Ianto rolled his face into Jack’s chest and breathed deep. “First, I wouldn’t exactly call that a ‘rest’. Second, we are doing that more often than just when I need a rest. If you don’t mind, Jack.”

            As Ianto drifted off to sleep he felt Jack’s lips smiling into his hair. “Did it sound like I mind?”

…And the One Time He Didn’t

Ianto collapsed on the ground. He knew the 456 were right. He was dying. He was dying, and there was nothing he or Jack could do about it. He felt Jack’s arms encircle him, cradling him like he had done so many times with Jack, when Jack lay dead and dying in his arms. Except Ianto knew he wouldn’t come back. As he felt himself shutting down, he gazed up at Jack, who was gazing back down at him through tear-filled eyes. “It’s all my fault.” 

Ianto mustered the strength to shake his head. “No it’s not.” _Not it’s not, no it’s not._ Jack had saved him so many times, more times than he could remember, more times than he could keep count. This time…Jack just couldn’t.

            “Don’t speak; save your breath.”

            Ianto ignored Jack. No point in saving his breath, this was it. Ianto started to cry. “I love you.” He did. He loved Jack so much, and he just could never say it. But Jack had to know before he died. Ianto loved Jack with every ounce of his being. He loved him.

            Ianto heard Jack talking above him. “Don’t.” He couldn’t focus anymore; it was getting so hard just to keep his eyes open. “Ianto, Ianto. Ianto, Ianto stay with me.” Ianto tried, he really did. Jack needed him… “Ianto stay with me, please. Stay with me, stay with me please, please.” Jerking, Ianto managed to force his eyes open. Jack.

            “Hey, it was good, yeah?” _As long as it was good. As long as Jack was happy._

            “Yeah.”

            Ianto choked. _It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t._ “Don’t forget me.” _Please Jack, I love you, please remember me._

            Ianto saw Jack shake his head above him, tears dripping down his face. “Never could.” Ianto felt himself fading, but he knew. Jack would live forever. Eventually, Ianto would be gone from his mind, forever. 

            “In a thousand years time, you won’t remember me.” Ianto couldn’t stand it. It hurt so much. It hurt so much to love Jack; Jack, who would live forever, just keep going. Jack, to whom he was just a blip in time…

            “Yes I will. I promise. I will.” That was it. That was good. He loved Jack, and Jack would remember him. It was enough. Enough.

 

 

 


End file.
